Dangerous Liaisons Alternate Scenes
by emmysrandomthoughts
Summary: Going through my Tumblr, I saw I never posted a few outtakes/alternate scenes. Mostly one shots that are out of sequence with the story, so I'll post them here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I originally posted this on my Tumblr for Valentines Day 2016 :**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! This is a little drabble for Eric and Jade, giving a glimpse as to what their relationship may look like in the future. It's also fulfilling a request I had for some random Eric/Jade smut, and what would happen if Eric caught her taking care of business :). There's a slight "Awe…." moment at the end, and Eric isn't quite such an asshole here.**

 **NSFW, smut :)**

 **-Emmy.**

* * *

I exhale slowly as I let myself into my apartment, glad to be home after a long day. Running a hand through my silvery blonde hair, a grateful sigh escapes as I kick off my shoes.

The sun is starting to set over the city, streaking the early-summer sky with orange and pink. It bathes my apartment in a beautiful, warm glow through the floor-to-ceiling windows. After grabbing a bottle of water from my fridge, I step out on to my balcony and sink down onto my chaise lounge.

I sip my water as I close my eyes for a moment, trying to shake the day off and relax a little. I let my mind wander a little as I gaze at my panoramic view of Chicago.

Things have been incredibly busy lately, not just for me, but for the entire faction. It seems no matter what I do, my work is never done. I'm constantly being called to meetings, and to matters with other factions. Eric is detained on council business as well. Usually, we get off work at the same time, but not lately. There are nights when he's at the Hub until almost midnight, or at Erudite for some silly matter with Jeanine.

He doesn't go into detail, and I don't press. Council business is council business, and none of mine. He doesn't come home until late at night, when I'm already in bed. He's also gone when I wake up, with the only evidence of him being there at all is the small pile of black clothes in the hamper.

 _This isn't forever,_ I remind myself. Sighing, I get up and head inside to make myself dinner. After I eat, I catch up on some work that could've been left for later, but I need a distraction. As night falls over the apartment, the stars start to twinkle.

I shut my laptop and take a deep breath after finishing my final report. I don't want to go to bed yet even though I'm exhausted. I won't be able to sleep well. I rarely do when Eric isn't here…and we haven't done other things first.

Glancing outside, I realize I haven't been in my Jacuzzi in a while. That might be just what I need. I walk outside and fire it up, giving it a minute to heat. As the steam starts to roll over the water, I decide to just get in naked.

After I turn all the lights off in the house and strip, I sink down slowly into the simmering water. I groan as the heat seeps into my muscles, feeling like heaven on earth. Closing my eyes and placing my arms on either side of me, I try to quiet my mind and for once not think about work.

I used to relish in my solitude, enjoying some time to myself. But ever since Eric and I have been involved, that's become a rarity. But…I don't mind so much anymore. I used to like being alone at night, free to sleep in the middle of the bed, no one stealing the covers, etc.

However, now that I haven't seen Eric much the last few weeks, I can actually say I miss him. I miss waking up with him wrapped around me. I miss feeling fleeting kisses behind my ear in his sleep. I miss feeling his weight on me when we're in the throes of passion. I just miss him in general. Shaking my head ruefully, I can't help but chuckle.

If you'd told me a few months ago that I'd actually miss Eric, I'd have told you lay off the Amity bread.

As my body completely relaxes and becomes weightless, I startle when I drift over near the jet stream. Just as I shift to move by it, the powerful force hits between my legs, dead center with my clit. "Ohhh," I gasp, as pleasure washes over me. It feels so incredible, I forget to breath for a minute. I'm unable to move as a heat hotter than lava spreads through my entire body, pooling in my lower belly.

As a tight coil starts to form in my midsection, I turn around and face it head on. As it continues it's delicious assault on my senses, my eyes close and my mouth rounds in pleasure. My breath turns to panting. Eventually, my mind wanders to Eric, and I before I know it, I'm slowly moving up and down to increase the stimulation.

As I think of Eric's hands and mouth on every inch of my body, I start to move faster. When I imagine his sizable cock sliding into me, then showing no mercy as he pounds into me, I feel the pressure reach its' peak. When I think of the last, hard thrust he always gives me, I throw my head back with a small scream, my orgasm searing a white-hot streak through my entire body. "Ohhh," I utter in a breathy whisper, falling forward and resting my head on my arms. My eyes stay closed as I ride the wave out, my entire body feeling like jello.

"Starting without me is just plain fucking rude," Eric's voice booms suddenly.

My eyes fly open, and I whirl around to see him standing in the sliding glass doorframe, grinning at me knowingly. My face flushes, but eventually a sheepish smile spreads over my face. It's not like he hasn't caught me in this position before.

I sink back under the steamy water slowly, gazing at him coyly. "A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do sometimes," I laugh. Eric shakes his head, and starts to pull his shirt off. After he strips completely bare, he slowly lowers himself into the hot tub with me. "You're home early," I say as he makes his way over and pulls me into his arms.

"There was no reason for me to be there, so I cut out early."

"More bullshit with Jeanine?"

"As usual. But I don't want to talk about work right now."

Eric starts to kiss my neck as his arms engulf me completely. "What I do want to discuss," he murmurs as he presses kisses along my jaw, "is what you were just doing." I giggle and start to kiss him back. "Well, we haven't seen each other in a while, and maybe I'm missing certain things I haven't had as of late," I admit quietly. Eric pulls his head back in surprise, licking his lips slightly.

"Oh really," he rumbles huskily. "What exactly is it that you miss?"

I just grin, then bring my mouth to his. The steam swirls around us as our kiss deepens. I run my fingers through his hair, and his large hands slide down to grip my ass firmly. I eventually push him back slightly, so that he's propped up on the step leading into the tub.

As he leans back and rests his head on the side, I take a moment to admire how the water glistens on his sculpted physique. I feel a quiver between my legs, and my mouth starts to water as I watch his muscles ripple in the moonlight.

I crawl slowly up his body, and kiss him again deeply. Gradually making my way down, from his jaw, to his throat, chest and stomach, I reach my destination. I grip his cock firmly, and stroke him a few times, hearing a low rumble in his chest. I give him a few fleeting licks to the head, before plunging him all the way in my mouth to the back of my throat.

"Fuck, Jade," he growls, as his abs start to clench. As I go faster, deeper, swirling my tongue around him, Eric sits up slightly and reaches over me. All of a sudden, I feel the blast of the jet stream hit me again full force. I moan with him still in my mouth, the vibrations alone almost making him lose it.

From this angle, the pressure hits me on all sensitive sides, and I start to feel light-headed. Eric grips his hands into my hair, and urges me on as I go even deeper, and suck even harder.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he rasps, as I feel the pressure building again. A few seconds later, he grips me under my shoulders and pulls me back up to him. "I want to be inside you when I come," he whispers, then turns me around. I brace myself on the side of the tub, as Eric once again angles the jet stream directly on my clit.

I'm in real danger of passing out as Eric thrusts into me hard, giving me what I've been craving for a while. He turns my face to his and our mouths connect, as he rocks into me with all he's got. After a while, the water starts to splash over the side of the tub, as we build ourselves into frenzy.

His large hands slide up from my hips to cup my breasts firmly, rubbing the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. The double stimulation from the blast of the water and my nipples start to make me see stars. As I start to convulse, I fall forward and grip the edge of the tub as Eric kisses over my whole back.

Eventually I flip around and wrap my legs around him, relishing in the weightlessness of the steamy water. Eric slides into me once again, then brings me up to him. "I miss you," he whispers as his lips cover mine, and I surrender to him completely. "I miss you to," I whisper back as I kiss all over his throat and jaw, then back to his mouth.

A few minutes later my walls clench around his throbbing cock, and he shakes as he empties everything he has into me. We explode together, as I fall back onto the surface of the water, my back arched and Eric's eyes scrunched shut as his open mouth bites my jaw slightly.

Eric pulls back slightly and gazes at me for a moment, sending a shiver through me. He brushes his fingers over the side of my face, coming to entwine in my hair. As our eyes lock, the air charges between us, and I suddenly feel a strange pull in my heart. Eric swallows slightly, then searches my face. "Jade…" he begins, and my breath hitches in my throat.

All of a sudden, I'm afraid of what he might say next…and what I might say in return, whether I'm ready to finally admit it or not.

I force myself to break the spell, suddenly planting my feet on the floor of the tub. "I'm about to pass out, and I don't want to drown on my own balcony," I giggle nervously, then kiss him again. Eric inhales slightly, then clears his throat. "Yeah, let's continue this inside," he agrees. I wade through the water, then slowly get out, feeling Eric's eyes on me the whole time.

After I shut the hot tub down, we get ready for bed. I turn on the bedside lamp, and Eric slides under the covers. As he puts his hands behind his head, waiting for me to join him, I notice a new tattoo on the left side of his chest. It looks like a symbol of something.

It has four intersecting lines, one vertical and three horizontal, with the one on the bottom slightly longer with a dash over it. "When did you get that?" I ask as I towel dry my hair. He glances down at it, and smiles slightly.

"A few days ago. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's different…I haven't seen one like it."

"Then it's very fitting for why I got it."

"Why'd you get it?"

Eric's eyes bore into me for a moment, and I furrow my brow in confusion. "Just something I saw and love, and want to be there for good," he states in a quiet voice. I shake my head slightly. "Huh?" I ask, and he shakes his head in an exasperated manner. "It's not that big a deal, Jade. Just come to bed." I decide to drop it, as I'm too tired and blissed out for a philosophical conversation right now.

I turn the light off and get into bed, sliding into Eric's arms and resting my head on his chest. He laces his other hand with mine and kisses my forehead as we start to doze. "You're going to Candor tomorrow, right?" he murmurs into my hair.

"Yeah, but only in the morning. There's some big trial going on so it'll be short."

"So you'll have the rest of the day free after that?"

"Well not free, I have some work I could catch up on, so I'll probably go back to my office when I get back to the compound."

"Do you have to?"

"Well, I suppose not, but all my friends will be at work, and so will you, so I might as well."

Eric tilts my chin to look up at him, and I plant a sleepy kiss on his jaw. "I could take a half day tomorrow. Just come to my office when you get back, and we'll go do something." I pull back at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because it sounded like Eric Coulter, Mr. work-a-holic, actually wants to cut out early."

"I'm a council leader, Jade. Certain things are expected of me, whether I like it or not."

I roll my eyes and tuck my head under his chin. "Relax, Eric. I know that. You're a council leader, and an important part of the faction. The job comes first, and it always will. I understand that. I always have, and it's not an issue. I'm just pleasantly surprised, is all." I feel Eric smile against my hair.

"Well, you've surprised me at every turn since the moment I met you Jade, so turnabout is fair play," he whispers as we both fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I make my way down to the food hall to grab a quick breakfast. I put some French toast and bacon on my plate, then grab a cup of coffee. As I'm trying to balance everything on my tray as well as my bag, Trevor, a Dauntless born I grew up with, steps beside me.

"You need some help, Jade?" he asks as he grabs my tray. I smile gratefully. "Yeah, if you don't mind." He follows me to the table. "Thanks," I say, and set my stuff down.

"So how's life as a new Daddy?" I ask him warmly. His fiancée, Amy, just had a baby a month or two ago. A beautiful baby boy. A proud grin breaks over his face, as he immediately reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo. "It's great…he's great," he gushes as I smile at his photo. "Well he's gorgeous, congratulations," I say with a smile as he puts the photo away. He grins at me with a little wink.

"So when are you and Eric going to have a few little ones?" he asks, and I nearly spit out my coffee. "What…" I laugh. "Eric and I are nowhere near ready to think about children. We're a fairly new thing." Trevor shakes his head. "Well, it's only a matter of time. Besides, it seems you guys are getting pretty serious," he says offhandedly, and I do a double take.

My relationship with Eric, while no longer a secret, is still pretty new….at least to everyone else…and we're not very public. I cock my head to the side.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he tattooed your name on him. A guy doesn't do that for just a fling."

"What are you talking about? He didn't get my name tattooed on him…."

"I was in the tattoo parlor the other day to get some work touched up. Eric was in the chair, getting ink on his chest. He got the Chinese symbol that means 'Jade'. He didn't tell you that?"

My jaw drops open. Eric new tattoo is of…me?

"No….I saw it, but I didn't know that's what it meant…." I say slowly, and Trevor shrugs. "Well, he inked you into his flesh forever, so he must think of you that way. I know I did," he says as he turns his wrist up, where 'Amy' is emblazoned on it. "The next tattoo I get of her name will be at our wedding next month." He checks his watch, and gives a small wave. "I gotta go. Take care," he says, and I give a small nod. A strange thrill runs through me as Eric's words echo in my mind.

 _Just something I saw and love, and want to be there for good…_

I take a deep breath, and run a hand through my hair. Was that a subliminal declaration? I don't know…but something tells me I'm going to find out, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally posted on my Tumblr January 24 2016:**

 **This came to me when I was writing Panic Mode, and a little back burner story I might run with for Leah. It takes place after Eric barged into her apartment and scared the shit out of her. If you recall, Eric gave orders that her friends were to be shadowed, and someone particular was assigned to Leah.**

 **No smut, but a little profanity. Enjoy!**

 **-Emmy**

* * *

Leah puts a shaky hand to her throat, wincing as she can feel where Eric's hands were. Closing her eyes tightly, she stays frozen against the wall, straining her ears for the sound of Eric's angry stomp. When she doesn't hear anything after a few minutes, she cautiously steps off the wall and makes her way to her bathroom.

She leaves the bedroom dark, and turns the light on in her bathroom. Her breath catches as she studies her reflection in the mirror, seeing the dark bruise prints starting to form on her throat. Leah takes a deep breath and splashes some water on her face, trying to calm her racing heart.

 _What the fuck is going on_? She thinks wildly, running a hand over her head and reaching for her phone. She dials Jade's code and waits, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Jade, you need to call me back, please. It's important. Where are you? What the fuck is going on? Are you okay? Please….call me."

Leah swears under her breath in frustration, then tosses her phone on her bed. She sits down and puts her head in her hands, allowing her tears to spill down her cheeks at last. Even going through her fear landscape, she's never experienced terror like that. She thought Eric really was going to kill her for a moment.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she starts to wipe her eyes, grateful she was able to hold her tears until after Eric left. The last thing she needed was for a Dauntless leader to see her crying in fear, regardless of how validated it is.

Just as she stands up, she hears footsteps in her living room. Her heart plunges, and panic races through her veins. Eric must've come back to finish the job. Leah feels angry determination set in. She won't just give up, and let him do whatever it is he's planning. She quietly tiptoes over to her dresser, and pulls out her service gun.

She now hears the footsteps slowly echoing off the concrete walls, coming closer. Leah quietly cocks the hammer of the gun, hearing the round click in the chamber. She steadies her breathing and gets ready. Just then the silhouette of a tall, stocky male is illuminated in the doorway, and Leah inhales sharply. Just as he steps into her bedroom and flips on the light, Leah takes aim.

"Whoa, hey…." Brady yells, automatically putting his hands up just as she's about to fire.

Leah tries to hide her surprise as she keeps the gun trained on him steadily. Brady works for Eric, and that can only mean he was sent here by him. Leah draws herself up as they stare each other down, and she exhales slowly.

"What the fuck are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Leah, relax. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not here to hurt you…"

"Again, then why the fuck are you here? Eric sent you to do his dirty work for him?

"He did send me here, but not to do anything…will you please stop pointing that at me?"

Leah stares at him for another long moment, then slowly lowers her arm. She keeps her finger on the trigger though, as she's still a little on edge. Brady sighs and runs a hand over his hair. "I'm not here to hurt you, Leah," he repeats in an exasperated tone. She eyes him cautiously and lets her arm fall to the side.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Eric sent me up here to shadow you-"

"Shadow me? Why?"

"Jade Crawford is missing, and he wants anyone close to her to be guarded, in case she makes contact."

"I don't know where Jade is, Brady, and she hasn't called me, I swear. You can't beat what I don't know out of me-"

Brady rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air, "Leah!" he cuts in sharply, "I know you don't, and I wouldn't do that anyway. Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to say it? _I'm not going to fucking hurt you, so chill the fuck out_!"

Leah jumps slightly. She studies his face, relying on her Candor training to trying to detect whether or not he's being deceitful. Brady's face remains steady, his jaw muscles don't jump out, and his eyes don't shift to the right, they stay on her. He's telling the truth.

She takes a deep breath and slowly places the gun back on her dresser, then sits down on her bed. Brady takes a tentative step toward her, then sits next to her.

Leah slowly brings her eyes to his, and Brady nods toward the living room. "I assume the front door was Eric's handiwork?" he inquires quietly, and she nods after a moment. Brady inhales sharply, and his eyes scan over her. "Did he hurt you? Are you all right?" His concern etches on his face.

Leah shakes her head slightly, closing her eyes briefly. "It's nothing I can't handle." She flinches when she suddenly feels Brady cup her chin. Her eyes fly open, and she moves back. Brady sighs again, and pulls his hand away.

"I may work for him, Leah, but that doesn't mean I'm like him. I just want to see that you're okay. Show me. "

Leah feels a strange thrill run through her, as their eyes lock again. She rises slowly and walks into the bathroom, Brady trailing after her. She tilts her head back, and Brady examines the bruises on her throat and neck, gently brushing her hair to the side. "I'll get you some ice," he says evenly after a moment, and Leah nods.

He walks out of the bathroom, and Leah slowly makes her way to the living room. She leans in the doorway as she watches Brady take off his jacket and toss it on the couch. He lifts the front door, propping it up against the frame.

Leah can't help but notice how his muscles ripple under his tight black t-shirt, enhanced by the intricate tattoos spiraling around his massive arms. After he gets her some ice out of her freezer, he sits down on her couch. Leah joins him after a minute.

"I'm sorry, but Eric ordered me to stay here in case there was any word from Jade."

"For how long?"

"He said the entire night."

"Oh…okay."

Brady turns to her after a moment. "Have you eaten yet?" he asks, and Leah shakes her head. "No. I was actually on my way to grab something, when Eric showed up." Brady nods and picks up his phone.

"Eric doesn't want us to leave, in case Jade shows up. I'll have some food delivered, then I'll work on fixing your door. You're probably going to have to get a new lock, but at least it'll be closed." Leah gives a slight smile. "Okay, thanks. I'm sorry you got stuck with this…" she murmurs as Brady gives her a slight smile. "It's okay, Leah. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this…but orders are orders." Leah shrugs. "I understand."

Although, something told both of them this evening wasn't going to be so terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little glimpse of a future chapter, I posted on 12-17-2016 on my Tumblr. This won't be for awhile, but I couldn't help it :)…..**

* * *

"Was Eric the only one?"

All the air leaves my lungs at once. My mouth opens and closes, as I try to form a response. Ayden's expression remains stoic, but the pain and fury in his eyes is evident. His jaw clenches, as he as he waits for my answer.

"Yes," I finally manage to whisper. Ayden never breaks eye contact, as my throat goes dry. I finally look down, feeling my heart jackhammer in my chest. When I look back up, Ayden is still staring at me, shaking his head slightly.

"Ayden…I never…meant…I never meant for any of it to happen, and I still don't understand how it did. Hurting you was never my intent, and if I could go back, there's a million things I would do differently. I know there isn't anything I could say or do to make things right. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you can come to not hate me in time."

Ayden chuckles humorlessly. Leaning forward, his stone like mask finally drops. My eyes round slightly, as Ayden only looks like this when he's about to lose it.

"Hurt me? Is that all you think you did Jade? 'Hurt me'?" Abruptly standing, Ayden strides toward me, catching me completely off guard. The next thing I know, my back is against the concrete wall. Ayden places either hand on the side of me, eyes desperately searching my face.

"You didn't just hurt me, Jade….you fucking destroyed me, and everything that we had! And for what…him? A guy that's just going to use you and throw you away once he got what he wanted? Are you really this gullible?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A little glimpse of what's to come for Jeanine and Eric's involvement…..**

* * *

"There may extenuating circumstances regarding our little arrangement, but do not forget your place Eric."

Jeanine finally turns a cold eye on him. "Though I'm not in the habit of elucidating my thought process….particularly to subordinates, I'm going to indulge you just this once." Eric feels his temper start to rise, as Jeanine steps closer. Straightening the hem of her dress, Jeanine draws herself up and sets her jaw.

"Tamra and Jade Crawford are vital to our cause. They are the only two in our entire society that possess this….may I remind you that it was you that brought this to my attention, don't forget… therefore cannot be excluded. We have come too close to achieving this goal…the very goal that our founders dedicated their lives' work to accomplish, benefitting our society as a whole…..for me to allow your silly, idealistic notions of romanticism preclude its' success."

Eric's chest rises and falls, as his volcanic temper begins to simmer. He's mere seconds away from losing control, and doesn't trust himself not to put a fist through this bitch's face. Taking a deep breath, Eric glares down at her. Willing himself to remain calm, he takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Jeanine, listen to me-"

Completely disregarding his warning, Jeanine cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "Once again Eric, I'm not in the habit of explaining myself, and I'll not start now. It would behoove you to remember," she advises through clenched teeth, her icy anger coming to the surface, "That you would not be in the position of authority you enjoy, if not for me. If you are not dedicated to our cause as I believed you to be, that can change overnight."

Placing her tablet on her desk, she knits her palms together. Eric's nostrils flare, as he tries desperately to own himself and his rage before he does something he shouldn't.

He fails miserably.

With lightning speed, he lunges toward her. Jeanine's eyes practically bulge out of her head, as Eric wraps a large hand around her throat in an iron-like vise. Slamming her down on her desk, Jeanine desperately bats at his hands as she gasps for breath. With fury seeping from every pore of his body, Eric clenches his teeth in a sadistic grin.

"Allow me return the favor you bestowed upon me, and remind you of a few things as well," he snarls. Jeanine's eyes round in terror, as she struggles to breath. Leaning in closer, he lowers his voice to a sinister whisper.

"That can change overnight? Well, with a flick of my wrist I can snap your neck in about three different places and your plan would die with you. Let me make myself crystal clear." He squeezes harder, as her eyes begin to roll back in her head. She's seconds away from losing consciousness, so he has to cut to the chase.

"If you ever threaten me again, there will be no serums, no computers, or pathetic weak excuses you have for Erudite guards, that will save you from me. Any harm that befalls Jade will hold direct consequence for you. She is not aware of what she is, and it will stay that way. I will die before I let you turn her into one of your lab rats. I suggest you remember your goal is to hunt down your true purpose; Divergents. Jade is not one of them, and therefore should not be your object of focus right now."

Eric doesn't let up, even as Jeanine's eyes water and she begins to wheeze. Getting close enough for their noses to touch, Eric levels her with the rage in his eyes.

"Do you understand?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Now that Max finally has a chance to get Tamra where he wants her, he won't waste the opportunity…_

* * *

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly."

Clenching his jaw, Max steps closer. Narrowing her eyes, Tamra stays planted in her spot, refusing to be intimidated. That bristling energy between them starts to crackle, as she tries desperately to ignore the clenching of her abdomen. Jutting her chin out angrily, she glares at Max openly as he stops mere inches away from her.

"This is official business….as in, I'm not fucking asking you, I'm telling you. Regardless of our…history….I am still the leader of this faction, and I will not tolerate insubordination…do you understand me, or do I have to make an example of you?"

Tamra clenches her fist, not realizing she moved even closer. Never breaking eye contact, her face twists in a mocking smirk.

"Fuck… _you,_ Max…I don't give a flying fuck if you're the leader of this faction, or God himself…throw all the empty threats at me you want. I'm not playing into this bullshit. Some people really do learn from their mistakes the first time."

With that, Tamra swiftly sidesteps him and heads for the door. Just as she pulls it open, Max's hand shoots past her and closes it. Her breath catches as she feels a thick, muscled arm wrap around her waist. Her pulse races, as she feels Max's breath hot on her neck. She feels his heart pounding against her back, in sync with her own.

"Don't be stupid Tamra," Max whispers, his lips ghosting over the nape of her neck. Pulling her closer, his other hand snakes over her thigh. Tamra curses herself as her body betrays her completely.

"You of all people should know, there's no such thing as an empty threat from me. Maybe I should go ahead and remind you of that, the only way I know you'll remember."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is part of a longer outtake, but I did promise an anon (Tumblr) I'd post a little of it :)**_

* * *

"Leah…look, that came out wrong, I'm sorry," Brady immediately tries to correct himself. He takes a step towards her, but she holds her hand up with a forced smile.

"It's okay, really. No offense taken." She grits her teeth slightly, refusing to look at him. Pulling out her keys, she turns her back and starts to stride towards her door. He quickly trails after her, muttering her name under his breath.

Leah hastily puts her key in the lock. "Brady, seriously, it's fine. I'm home now, so there's no need for you to babysit me. I feel bad that you keep getting stuck with the job. It must be a real bitch," she snaps through gritted teeth, with a cold smile.

Brady's mouth begins to open in protest, but he she gets her door unlocked and steps through, feeling unshed tears start to constrict her throat.

"I'll see you around," she calls over her shoulder, quickly shutting the door. Making a beeline for her bedroom, she lays down on her bed and lets them spill over for a minute. Finally sitting up and wiping her eyes, she resolves to just go to bed and not think of it any longer.

As she starts to change her clothes, there's a knock on her door. Don't answer it…make him think you're asleep. Her heart starts to pound as the knock becomes more insistent.

" _Leah,_ " Brady's voice thunders. " _Open the door…please_."

Rolling her eyes, Leah stomps toward her door. She's really not in the mood for more rejection, but it's best to get this over with.

Yanking the knob, she flings the door open forcefully. Brady stares down at her, his tattooed arms propped up on either side of the frame. Leah crosses her arms, glaring at him. "What do you want?" she demands. His eyes narrow, as his jaw clenches. She arches her brow, waiting for him to answer.

When she's still met with silence, she moves to close the door again. Brady's arm shoots out, pushing it open. His other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her fully into him. Leah feels all the air leave her lungs, as his hand wraps into her hair, tilting her face to his.

"Next time, let me finish my fucking sentence before slamming the damn door in my face," he growls.

A moment later, his mouth swoops down and connects with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_A small snippet of when Eric and Ayden have themselves a good ol' fashioned pissing contest over Jade…._

* * *

Ayden's sinister chuckle emits lowly from his chest, catching Eric off guard. This wasn't what he was expecting, by the start of this little exchange.

"You really think you won, don't you?"

Ayden leans back in his chair, propping his feet on the edge of the desk. Never breaking eye contact, he laces his hands over his stomach.

"If you think this is anywhere _near_ over, you are the Goddamn dumbest fucking Erudite I've ever met…it would make sense why Jeanine had no use for you…as an Erudite, that is," Ayden sneers through a vicious grin.

Eric forces himself to remember there are cameras in here, before doing something he won't be able to explain later. Casually lighting a cigarette, the corners of his mouth turn up in in a cocky smirk.

"You mean just like Jade had no use for you in her bed? Funny…I couldn't keep her out of mine…or off my dick. I've meaning to ask you; how _do_ you like the taste of it? Seeing as to how you got my seconds whenever you came off shift…"

Eric exhales, feeling a slight satisfaction at Ayden's poor attempt to hide his rage. "In the interest of saving time let me go ahead and give you a hint, since you're obviously too ignorant to pick up on this," he begins in a bored tone, ashing his cigarette disinterestedly beside him. Smoke billows around his head, as his eyes narrow.

"I'm the last person you want to fuck with…"

Ayden puts his feet back on the ground and slowly rises. His smirk vanishes, replaced by a hardened expression and a clenched jaw. Stopping just in front of Eric, he lowers his voice to an ominous tone.

 _"No, bitch…you're the first."_


	8. Chapter 8

**07-18-2017**

 **Not in the next chapter, but rather way down the line. Jade becomes privy to information about Four, that she'd rather not know :)**

* * *

"What the fuck are you thinking, Four?"

I give a small wave of my hand, quickly looking around to make sure no one is in hearing range. Four grits his teeth, raking his hand over his head.

"Jade, look…you don't have to tell me this is a bad idea, I know it is…."

"Then what the fuck are you doing, out in the open like this? Are you trying to get busted?"

Clenching his jaw in frustration, Four grips the railing and stares into the rushing water below. Sighing loudly, I move beside him, glancing around to make certain no one is near. "Look," I begin in a softer tone.

"God knows I'm the last fucking person that should ever give anyone advice about this shit with my own track record, but I think you need a dose of common sense here."

Moving closer, I glance behind me once more before continuing. "I'm not asking any questions, because it's none of my business and I don't want to know. But surely you know what this looks like right? She's an initiate…you're her trainer. This couldn't wait until she made it through?"

Four doesn't say anything, just continues staring straight ahead. "Jade, you aren't telling me anything I haven't told myself," he states in a flat voice. A long silence passes, then I take a deep breath.

"You're lucky it was me that happened by here and saw you two, and not someone else. Next time it could Eric instead, and you'll be fucked. If you're going to do this, at least be discreet. Eric would lose his shit if he finds out one of his instructors and an initiate are-"

"One of my instructors and an initiate are what?" Eric's voice suddenly booms behind us.


End file.
